It has long been desired to manufacture a product dispenser for storing a solid or liquid product, such as deodorant, when not being used and for dispensing the product when needed. It has been particularly desired to produce such a dispenser which has a simple design and which can be manufactured without significant machining or assembly to reduce fabrication costs.
Presently, products like deodorants are dispensed by aerosol sprays, rolling ball applicators, advance/retract-type dispensers, etc. Advance/retract-type dispensers are designed to store products in a retracted position within the container, and, when the product is used, a mechanism is actuated to advance the product from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,364 to Fullmer discloses one type of advance/retract-type product dispenser for cosmetics and the like. In this device, a carrier and the product therein are advanced by "lazy tongs." The links of lazy tongs are pinned at all link intersections, are not themselves manually manipulated, are not integrally-formed with hinges, and are not integrally-formed with the product carrier.